


of pain and gain

by Leostar78



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leostar78/pseuds/Leostar78
Summary: He couldn’t move. He was frozen in place. He watched in horror as he pulled out the quiet sleeping body, of his 4 year old son. He had taken Luke. He seemed to fly into the car as they Drove off.luke was kidnapped at 4 years old. they thought he was dead. that was clearly not the case
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Darth Sidious & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. prologue

Anakin contrary to popular belief, had always been a light sleeper, well mainly after his mother was killed. He could have sworn he heard wind rushing through the house. Sighing he pulled on his ratty slippers (they were very manly thanking you very much) which he got teased for daily by his younger sister. He blearily pulled himself out of his bed and stared for a moment at his stunning wife. Her pearly white sleep dress, contrasted beautifully with her chestnut mane of hair.  
He was thankful for his family. He had his beautiful wife, and two gorgeous twin children, Luke and Leia. Leia looked exactly like Padme, it scared him sometimes, the resemblance. She too had her curly brown hair and her cute, snub nose. Neither of his children had inherited his height. He stood at a grand 6ft,2. She like her mother also had the most striking chocolate eyes, making her seem softer than she actually is. Leia however, had sadly inherited his temper and she was much more likely to flip the board game over if she lost, she had actually done that on several occasions.  
Luke on the other hand, was a timid, wary thing. That was not to say however that he would go absolutely berserk if anyone insulted his mother. He was a duplicate of Anakin. He had sandy golden hair, and Prominent caerulean eyes, incompetent at hiding any of his emotions. He had a small mole on his chin, which they would all find absolutely adorable. He for now was the shortest of the whole bunch. Anakin slightly grinned to himself as he remembered Leias whooping as she found she was taller than Luke, albeit a little bit. He had also started crying, because they lived in a messed-up world, where men were considered to be the stronger ones not the females.  
He supposed it was their fault a bit though, they had just moved to London last year, their mother’s family from Israel, and she had wanted her children to be born there. They had both started sobbing hysterically when they found out, they would have to leave their family behind. And their friends. When they got to England, both fell sick, as they were not used to the bitter harshness, their dad had grown up with. His and Ahsoka’s real dad had died soon after She was born. Eventually their mum met Qui-Gon. At first Anakin was cautious of him, as Qui-gon was an absolute giant, but he was the softest person they had ever met. He had split with his wife, and had a son himself Ben ‘obi-wan’ Kenobi. He was 6 years older than Anakin, and immediately took a liking to the two of them.  
Their family had a huge military history fighting predominantly against ‘the Sith’. A dangerous militia. Ben had joined the army, and when Anakin came aged 18, he took Anakin in and trained him himself. Anakin had lost his arm in a terrible accident, protecting Ben and for months he had believed it was his fault for Anakin losing his arm. When he was 20 and had (illegally) married Padme and Ahsoka came and joined the army. Anakin took Ahsoka under his wing and trained her the best he could. Soon His step sister-in-law Satine announced she was pregnant. Thy were ecstatic. When Anakin was 22, his wife told him she was pregnant. He told his commanding officer, that he needed to go on a leave for a few years. It was very hesitantly granted, but that might have been because of Ben’s persuading, he was pretty sure Ahsoka had something to do with it as well. They left quietly and both of their beautiful twin children were born.  
He smiled to himself happily. He was still in the military but didn’t go on as many missions now, because he wanted to be, they’re for his kids. His family was doing very well now, He had a niece and nephew from Bens side. Who cared if they weren’t blood brothers? He had always looked out for him and Ahsoka ever since they met. Especially when his mum And step dad died in a car crash when he was 14. Ben stepped up happily ready to support both of his siblings. Qui-gon was from quite a rich family, and because Ben was his oldest child, most of his assets had been left to him. He had also left quite a big chunk to Anakin and Ahsoka.  
Ahsoka was doing very well now, she had just gotten engaged to her long-time boyfriend, Anakin had absolutely detested him at first. He thought he was a pompous stuck-up brat, with his posh accent and fancy clothes. But he truly had been there with Ahsoka, when she had all of her PTSD flashbacks from the wars. The war had never been easy on any of them. They had seen Friends, people they had considered brothers and sisters fall. And in Anakin’s case, the loss of a limb. It had been blown off in an explosion, rigged by Dooku, who had been Qui-gons best friend. He had spent weeks in the high-tech hospital, as a rare power that affected several people came to life. He had given a jerk and the whites of his eyes started glowing. His hair rose and winds began flying around the room. He had to be heavily sedated to make him sleep. People were still trying to figure out what he had displayed. They had found the answer in an old Greek book of myths. ‘the force’ that’s what it was called.  
Jerking out of his trance-like state, He noticed something weird outside. A man, he was wearing all black and his whole face was completely covered. He was getting into a large van. He stared through the window at Anakin acknowledging his presence. He saw the rotting yellow teeth curl in an evil grin as he reached into the van. He couldn’t move. He was frozen in place. He watched in horror as he pulled out the quiet sleeping body, of his 4 year old son. He had taken Luke. He seemed to fly into the car as they Drove off. Letting out a heart-breaking sob, he ran into the twins room, and broke down. This woke up his wife who took in the scene and collapsed next to him. Little did they know, they wouldn’t see him for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 1

12 years later….

Today was the first day of Leia’s last year of high school. Luke had been taken from them 12 years ago. The police and Anakin himself had long given up searching for the lost child. Leia could barely remember her brother. He wasn’t even sure if Leia knew she had a twin brother. About four years after his disappearance, Anakin and padme had another child. Another girl, she was called Shmi, named after his mum. 

That wasn’t to say that him and padme didn’t dearly miss Luke. Sometimes in his dreams he would see that same van, and the awful man holding Luke’s sleeping body. The man was thought to be Sidious. The leader of the Sith.

The school was completely buzzing. It was the last year now and she was so nervous. She wanted to be a politician like her mother, so she needed to extremely well in her GCSE’S. “Hey. Hey leia!!” She turned around to see her 2 best friends, Amilyn and Jyn cheerfully running toward her waving what she suspected to be time tables. “Leia show us your time tables!!” ripping her timetable out of her blazer pocket she quickly compared them. “YES! We have the exact same lessons” she cheered loudly. Hearing the bell reverberate through the halls, they started walking down to their Form room.  
“Ah Miss Erso, Miss Holdo and Miss Skywalker good to see you” said their friendly teacher miss Mothma. They went and took their usual seats behind Ezra, Sabine Chopper. They turned around quickly and flashed quick smiles, their eyes silently promising to talk later. Their foster mum had just had a baby. He was absolutely adorable. Jacen is what Hera and Kanan called him she was fairly certain.  
She gave the class about 5 minutes to settle down before she asked them all to simmer down. She got the two new people from the front to stand up. She couldn’t figure out what but the boy looked somewhat familiar. She would just ask her parents. “Okay students, these are our two new students.” She exclaimed gesturing to the two people beside her. The boy had shaggy blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a slight blush on his cheeks. The girl held herself differently. She had long Red-gold hair and outstanding fern green eyes. She was pale but not too much so, and was very beautiful. The boy was slightly tan indicating that he came from warmer climates. Their gaze was on her now, she could of swore the boy’s eyes darkened slightly.   
Their clothes were rather shabby. They weren’t wearing school uniform, instead he was wearing a jacket, a maroon tee and some old faded jeans. His hair covered most of his face. The girl was wearing a grey medium length skirt and a rolled-up jacket. Both with falling apart trainers. Her hair, was in a thick French braid and she was seeming to communicate with the boy.  
“This is Jordan and Katrina. They have both recently moved from Russia.” She kindly explained. She looked around the room to see the girls practically melting staring at Jordan. Even she had to admit that he was rather attractive. The boys had mostly turned into puddles of goo staring at Katrina.  
After she had finally got out of that form. She heard a voice asking “excuse me but do you know where room 309 is?” turning around she noticed Jordan and Katrina behind her.   
“Oh, sure follow me, I’m headed there now!” They followed in silence behind her. It was no surprise really, they had struck leia as being very quiet and secretive. It went like that for the rest of the day. St lunch they had invited them to eat lunch with them, but became slightly concerned when she noticed all they had was a small salad each. Noting all of this, Leia broke her last cookie in half and offered it to them. They smiled genuinely and happily accepted them.  
Wedge came running behind them waving his phone in the air. “Guys those serial killers ‘Darksaber’ and that ‘flameknight’ have escaped.” They were considered to be the worlds most dangerous killers. Even more shocking was the fact, that they were allegedly the same age as them.  
She noticed how both of them had paled significantly. She heard rumours that they were orphans so she just automatically assumed that they had killed both sets of their parents. Their relationship was far too close to be Brother and Sister, with all the giggling and blushing. She reckoned they were lovers.  
Leia left the table to go get a drink, while she was pondering about all of this. What were the chances that they would both be coming to the same high school, and classes. She definitely thought something was off about the two, what on earth were they hiding. Heck they even looked like they might have information about he serial killers.  
Why did the boy look so familiar? She had an imaginary friend when she was younger. His name was. That’s weird she couldn’t remember his name. She thought they were twins and they were as close as anything. But one day He just disappeared from her mind forever and she never saw him again. They looked almost identical, they had the same eyes, hair and mole. Maybe her mind was just playing games with her.  
She got back to her table, with her Chocolate milk only to notice that the two were gone. She went to investigate. Walking past an empty hall she heard to voices. Peering in she saw Jordan and Katrina?? “Luke here is the address.” ‘Katrina’ said.  
“Thanks Mara’ said ‘Jordan’ They sounded like they might have been from the UK themselves, what happened to their accents? She was pulled out of her musings when she heard “My mother and father clearly moved on from me and my sister, that skywalker girl, looks exactly like mother and she seems to be round my age. I shouldn’t be surprised though. They left me and my sister for dead.” Leia couldn’t take any more she ran away in a panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leostar78


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit more info

(Luke’s Memories)

“Luke, honey wake up, we need to go somewhere.” He had woken up to the soft voice of his mother that had always brought him comfort. Looking beside him, he could see their father waking his Sister. Leia. That was her name. Their parents brought them their coats and buttoned up their small feet. “Mummy, where are we going at 2 in the morning?” Leia quizzed. “We need to go pick up a present for your uncle ben.” Their dad hurriedly said. This was weird. Uncle bens birthday had gone last week. A thought crossed Luke’s mind. Leia had started crying and said that Luke was flying then fell on the floor. Could it have anything to do with this?

They were strapped into the big car and sped into the night. Straining his ears, he could hear them quietly conversing. He however couldn’t make out any words. They pulled into the large shopping centre, that for some reason was still open. “Kids, stay here for one minute we’ll be back” said their mothers gentle voice as she fondly messed up their hair. 

They didn’t come back.

After about 15 minutes, Leia dragged luke outside and sat down, with the hope that their parents would come get them. The next morning when they had fallen asleep, they were shaken awake by a firm hand. Looking up they saw the face of a kind looking women, who asked what they were doing. Getting scared they ran out into the market where hopefully They would be found by their mum and dad. They found a secluded street and waited their patiently. They survived by foraging for scraps, but that wasn’t enough.

Luke woke up one morning with his Sisters lifeless body resting on his body. He started screaming and crying for somebody to come. After around 10 minutes a kindly looking man came and helped Luke up. “What are you doing here my boy?” Inquired the gentleman. He sobbed out the story of what happened, about how their parents didn’t come back for them. 

Carefully hoisting Luke up onto his hip, the man said brightly, “My name is Palpatine, and you can come live with me, I have taken in another child, in the same predicament as yours, her name is Mara. Would you like to meet her?” he said with a smile. Sadly nodding, he cast his glance at Lifeless sister once again. And followed the man.

(Present day)

He had woken up screaming once again. He remembered the things he swore never to think about. He felt a warm set of arms slither around his neck and saw Mara holding him. This was a side, she only let him see. To others she was tough, brash bold Mara or ‘Katrina’. They had to keep this secret of course. ‘Sir’ would never approve of their relationship. They were meant to be willing to kill each other at a moments notice. 

Softly stroking his hair, she asked about his dream. He told her and he could have sworn, she felt his arms tightening around him. After he got out the stories, she softly kissed his check, and laid back in bed next to him. He tightly curled into her calm embrace. And fell into a, thankfully dreamless sleep.

Leia couldn’t stop thinking about what she had heard the boy say. She didn’t dare ask her parents as they always refused to talk about her childhood. “Lei-lei!” She rolled her eyes and grinned at the extremely childish name, seeing the face at her older Cousin Korkie. “Mum and Dad are going to be at your parents house so I’m walking with my favourite cousin!” He laughed heartily. She didn’t think it actually mattered that they weren’t blood related, they might of well been. “ Korkie, can you tell me anything about me when I was younger.?” His face blanched and she realised he must know something he wasn’t willing o say. Hurriedly shaking his face he laughed and said, “ ‘course I do. You used to hang on to Uncle ani’s leg all the time and refused to let go of him until he spun you around until you were both dizzy messes. 

When she got home, she was bombarded with questions, about how her first day at school was. She forced on a fake smile and chattered animatedly. “There were 2 new people in class today, their names were Jordan and Katrina, they’re Russian.” 

“were they nice?” Padme inquired. Leia wasn’t actually sure how to answer that question. There was definitely something off about the two, but she saved herself my mumbling something about “they were very quiet” After wards, she asked her dad what was happening about the serial killers, because they had just escaped and were on the run. He nonchalantly said something about how they were thought to be in Russia and wasn’t their problem yet. He got around three slaps on the head for his little comment. The room erupted in laughter, and the evening carried on in a similar vein until bedtime.

She got out her clothes, and her thoughts drifted back to what ‘Jordan’ had said about her parents. Was he really her brother? Did her parents really abandon them? Did her whole family know, as they all reacted the same whenever she asked about her child hood. They all laughed awkwardly and said something irrelevant. She collapsed into her warm quilted bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me feedback 
> 
> also come check out my tumblr and feel free to to message me https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leostar78 here i will be posting updates on here


End file.
